


Bad Intentions

by Starryar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Big Dick Draco, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Post-War, Smut, WAP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryar/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: They've had unspoken sexual tension for over a year now. Hermione had been too focused on her job at the Ministry and Draco has been wallowing in his despair for too long. What will happen when one of them gets a taste of Felix Felicis while the other gets way too drunk? (NO NON-CON OR R*PE)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	Bad Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> TW: R*pe mention.
> 
> More fluff than smut, not going to lie.

Draco Malfoy was convinced that all he needed to do to get Hermione Granger out of his head, was to fuck her.  
Ever since he started work at the Ministry, three years after the last battle of Hogwarts and three years after she testified for his family, he could not get her out of his head.

  
It all started on his first day. They both ended up taking the lift to the second floor, as that was the floor with the Auror’s offices. That day he prayed that someone would get into the lift with them so he would not have to make small talk with her, but of course, Harry Potter was still the one with all of the luck while he was not. Hermione had been wearing a Gray Pencil skirt with a violet top and black pumps that accented the black and purple plaid design of the skirt. Her hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail and her hair had perfect ringlets that fell to the middle of her back. Draco knew the Auror’s training was vigorous and her body was proof of that. It had made her more than toned all around but her butt and thighs looked as if they belonged to a gymnast.

  
“I know plaid hasn’t been in fashion since mum was in school but surely I don’t look that bad.”  
Draco looked up at Hermione to see _she_ was smirking at _him_. Draco swallowed his thirst and tried to turn on his charm instead. “Perhaps, I rubbed off on you too much at Hogwarts- _I’m_ the one who smirks, Granger.” As soon as he mentioned their former school he wanted to kick himself. She kept her smile but it was no longer friendly, more polite than anything and it didn’t reach her eyes, the memories of what was supposed to be their seventh year were still too heavy.  
“How is your mum?” She continued to try and make polite conversation to avoid the awkwardness that was threatening to fall on them.

  
“Mum is good. We don’t live in the Manor anymore.” Mentioning the Manor, he nearly pulled out his wand and Avada’d himself as he watched her left arm twitch- the same one his aunt carved ‘mudblood’ Into. Draco appreciated her careful wording on not bringing up his father as Lucius had received the kiss from the dementors when he was found guilty at the trails.  
Thankfully, the lift stopped and they both exited, heading in two different directions so they did not have to continue with the torture of small talk.

  
—--—  
Now it was a year later. Draco was partnered with Blaise Zabini as an Auror and Hermione was partnered with Harry Potter. All four of them had returned back to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year but while Harry and Hermione immediately applied to the Ministry after school ended, Blaise and Draco had not.

  
Draco was currently sitting in Theodore Nott’s kitchen with Blaise, as Theo had promised he had the solution to Draco’s ‘Hermione problem’ as the three had dubbed it. As soon as they had walked into the kitchen and saw the cauldron boiling, Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m not drinking that.” Theo whipped around and held out his ladle to Draco in a menacing pose. “I did not spend half of a fucking year brewing _Felix Felicis_ for your celebratory birthday night so you can ‘not drink it.’” Theo shot Draco a warning look as he continued to stir. It was already a molten gold and the droplets lept like goldfish on the surface.

  
“Theo is right, Draco! Even if it doesn’t get you to shag Hermione tonight, you’re still bound to _get lucky_.” Blaise and Theo laughed at Blaise’s terrible pun.

  
Draco shook his head. “I trust the potion will help me fuck her finally, but it doesn’t exactly feel-I don’t know- right? Almost like rape in a way? In the very least dishonest.”

  
Theo laughed and shook his head. “Well, at least we’re almost on the same wave length- and you want to shag her, not marry her- so who cares how you do it?” Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, clear bag, with two pills in it. “ _Felix Felicis_ is stage one of my plan. Stage two is for you to slip one- or both- of these into her drink.”  
Blaise and Draco both went silent and stared at the bag.

  
“Draco.” Blaise started.

  
“Are you out of your mind, Nott? What are these?” Draco held up the bag between them. Theo raised his own eyebrows but turned to pull out three shot glasses for the _Felix Felicis_. “The answer to your problem. You slip it into her drink, you take her home when she can’t fight back, fuck her swotty little brains out- which will take you a bit with how mu-“ Draco pulled out his wand and cast a _very_ controlled _Bombarda_ on the pills, leaving a gaping whole in Theo’s kitchen counter. “What the FUCK, Draco?”

  
Draco walked around the island so he was on the same side as Theo and grabbed him by his shirt and apron. “My father, was the rapist, not me, Nott. _Tell me,_ ” Draco was spitting at this point from the anger that consumed him, “You haven’t used them on anyone yourself?” Theo shook his head, scared as he had never seen his friend act this way. “No, I just got them tonight for you.”

  
Draco let go of Theo as Blaise got up to put himself between them. “Let’s not fight tonight, we’re supposed to be celebrating! It’s Draco’s birthday tomorrow and we’ve been at the Ministry for a year! Come on, now!” Blaise rubbed Draco’s shoulders as he guided Draco out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Listen, we both know he’s a bit of an idiot, he didn’t think it through.”

  
Draco’s face was still flushed as he looked at his friend. “I should still-“

  
“No. You should not.” Blaise had his finger in Draco’s face now. “You kept your nose clean long enough, don’t fuck it up now on that bloke.”

  
Shortly after, Theo came out with the shot glasses no where near filled. Draco knew if they were they were filled, they would probably all die from over doing it. Draco eyed the concoction but trusted Theo had measured it out properly as Theo seemed to have a natural affinity for potions

< br />  
Blaise raised his glass and the other two followed suit. “To the birthday boy and his kick ass side kick!” And without hesitation, all three drank.

  
\---  
Draco, Blaise and Theo had gone to the bar that Blaise was informed the other aurors would be at. The aurors weren’t there to celebrate anything having to do with Draco or Blaise but were there on a regular basis. Blaise was friends with Seamus Finnegan now who had became an auror the same time Harry and Hermione did. Blaise was constantly being invited and he said that Hermione would sometimes join them every so often. As soon as liquid luck touched Draco’s tongue, he knew she would be there and could barely hold back his grin as he was excited to see her again today. They often interacted as they were in the same department and thought back to earlier that day when they were paired to spar. Hermione had wore a sports bra with yoga shorts and Draco was not ashamed to admit she had gotten in a few good hits in as he was too busy looking at her exposed body. Draco had imagined what she would look like, beneath him, fully exposed, moaning his nam-.

  
“Hullo! Earth to Draco!” Theo was waving a hand in Draco’s face.

  
Draco blinked and looked at his friend in his face. “Yes?”

  
Theo and Blaise looked at each other and grinned. They had arrived at the bar but had yet to go inside. “Felix is telling us to get the hell outta here.” Theo pointed over to the other bar across the street. “If you need us, we’ll be there.”

  
Blaise clapped a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “ _Good luck!_ ” Theo and Blaise laughed as they made their way to the adjacent bar.

  
Draco let the pull of _Felix Felicis_ guide him into the bar and walk all the way to the back where he eventually found Seamus, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He grinned and greeted them all. The only one who seemed happy to see him at all though,was Hermione. Draco did notice Ginny was more intrigued than disheartened like Seamus and Harry though. “You came! Where’s Blaise?”

  
Felix said he needed to lie so he did. “Blaise said he would be meeting us here later- he got held up with his mother and wanted me to go ahead.” Hermione nodded and when she turned to Ginny he realized that she was completely drunk. Leaning in to Seamus, who sat between Draco and Hermione, he asked a question. “Does she always drink this much?”

  
“Sometimes. At least she’s not up on the table dancing this time.” Seamus gave a polite smile before turning to start a conversation with Harry.

  
The night continued on like that for a bit, the tension often bordering awkward with the mix of people present. It mostly would happen after Draco said something and it seemed to be caused by Harry and Seamus refusing to hide their discomfort about him. Not more than an hour in, Hermione made an announcement: “I want to go home.” Harry and Ginny put their heads together to discuss who would take her home but Hermione was already gathering her things, and throwing down her cash, which is when she stopped all the chattering at the table at once with what she said next. “Let’s go, Draco.”

  
“I’m sorry?” Draco looked at her as he and Seamus stood to free her from the booth. Hermione grabbed his arm, trying to pull him towards the exit. Draco made a note to look into _Felix Felicis_ more closely as this was _too_ lucky.

  
“Hermione, we’ll take you home, we were looking to head out anyways-“ Harry started as he scooted to the edge of the booth.

  
“No, we were not!” Ginny looked at up at Harry. “If she wants Draco to walk her and he’s willing, Harry, why not?”

  
Draco didn’t Felix to tell him to try and agree with Harry, Draco would have done it anyway as another way to gain their trust. It was four years after his family had lost their pride and he still only talked to three people. Two of which were at another bar and the other being his mother. Draco had been trying to make amends the whole year they all worked together. Draco opened his mouth to agree, but Hermione spoke over him. “I am right here and my flat is only two streets over. I wouldn’t of had asked Draco if you two,” she pointed at Seamus and Harry, “Would stop making things awkward for him.”

  
“How-“ Harry started, and placed his hand to his chest in faux innocence.

  
“Don’t start with me, Harry Potter! Draco, can you please?” Hermione motioned to the door, asking him to follow her again.

  
Ginny grabbed the back of Harry’s arm. “Leave it alone, Harry. You know Draco is trustworthy now. Plus, Hermione could hex his balls off easily- drunk or not.” Ginny looked at Draco and discreetly nodded her head to Hermione, then smiled at him. Draco wondered if there was such a thing as too lucky.

  
Draco got up and left a few bills to pay for his drinks. Hermione turned to storm out of the bar and Draco quickly followed behind. He was happy to be with her and if it wasn’t for the potion giving him confidence, he would be the jumbling mess he always was when she was around. It was like she had a secret ability to turn his silver tongue to tarnished brass.

  
Tonight, Hermione wore jeans that framed her butt in a way that had Draco appreciating female muggle fashion for the first time. She wore a brown, modern Victorian styled jacket that hugged her hourglass frame and Draco wondered when did she become so attractive. Draco thought back to the Yule Ball in their fourth year and realized that may have been the first time he accepted her being beautiful consciously but not the first time he thought she was cute.

  
Being lost in his thoughts, Draco had not realized she said something until she stopped her walk and turned to him. “Did you hear me?”

  
Draco shook his head. “I had not.”

  
Hermione gave him a half smile, “I said I’m sorry for how they were acting.” She waited for him to catch up to her so they could continue walking side by side instead of having him trail her.

  
“It’s fine. It’s somewhat of a normal thing for me now- and they weren’t being particularly nasty. Just awkward.” Five years ago if someone asked if he would ever defend Harry Potter he would have laughed, but naturally, war changed everything.

  
“We’re all adults. They need to act it.” Hermione hiccuped and wobbled a bit. Draco felt a bit bad at watching her ass jiggle he did not think to watch how her balance was.

  
Felix had him reach a hand out but did not touch her. “Are you ok?”

  
Hermione laughed and waved a hand. “Just pissed, mate.” She came to a stop and pointed at the door of an older brick building. “This is me.” Draco walked her to the door as she took a few minutes to press the right buttons to unlock the main door.

  
“I’ll see you at work, Mo-“

  
“Wazzat? You're not coming up?” Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him as she had the door propped with her foot. Draco had the perfect view of her ass once again.

  
Draco bit the inside of his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn’t but Felix said he should and Draco did not need much convincing. “If you’re alright with it...”

  
Hermione smiled and turned away so he couldn’t see her flush. “I’m inviting you, aren’t I?” Draco nodded even though she could not see him and grabbed the door from her as they both walked in, taking the elevator to her sixth floor flat. When they got in they were greeted by her orange fur ball, Crookshanks. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen as Draco locked the door and scratched behind the half Kneazle's ear. “Did you want water or anything?”

  
“No, but you should probably drink some or you’ll have a wicked hang over in the morning.” Draco thanked the confidence given to him by liquid luck for not sounding like he has a foot shoved in his mouth for the first time in a year.

  
“But that’s what you’re for.” She stood up with a pitcher of water in her hands. Hermione looked at him almost expectantly but groaned a second after when he gave no indication that he understood her flirtation. “Cause you’re a tall glass of water- I suppose it’s a muggle saying.” Hermione motioned with her hand the difference in height as she was still the same five feet, two inches and he had grown to be six foot even.

  
“Oh.” Draco chuckled and leaned on to the counter next to her, crossing his arms. “I suppose it is.” He watched her drink and couldn’t stop himself from taking in her beauty. Hermione’s skin was clear and as she drank, he looked at her throat and wanted to burry his face into it. _I’ll finally get her out of my head..._

  
When Hermione finished, she stood there for a second then grabbed his hand, leading him to her bedroom. “I don’t do this type of thing often. Sorry, if my room is a mess.” They walked in and Draco found the room to be almost as neat as his. Draco went to say something about it but she placed a finger drunkingly over his lips. “Shhhhhh. I have one rule, don’t snog me.” He felt himself frown, something she picked up on as she pulled off her jacket and gave an explanation. “It's much too personal.”

  
Draco knew that made sense but could not help feel a bit disappointed. He had no clue why he was disappointed as he wanted to fuck her, not make out with her. He shrugged off his own jacket and put it on the same chair she had thrown hers on. When Hermione took off her shirt and revealed her black and green lace bra, his pants immediately got too tight and all he could think about was ripping off the rest of her clothes, especially now he could see the edge of a matching set picking out from the top of her jeans- high on her hips indicating she was wearing a thong.

  
Despite his own urges with the _Felix Felicis_ telling him to grab her hips and pull her closer, Draco froze. Hermione stepped forward, pressing her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She bit his shirt and pulled at it, looking into his eyes playfully. A shiver went through his body at the feel of her weight against his but he grabbed her elbows and gently pulled them down. Hermione looked up, shocked at his lack of an advance when she was nearly half naked.

  
Felix said he should be pushing her down into the bed but he fought it. “You’re drunk, Granger. I don’t think this is a good idea.”

  
Hermione was the one to frown this time. “You were drinking, too.” She tried once again to put her hands around his neck but he gently stopped her.

  
“You were _already_ drunk when I got there. I had three drinks before we left. You should sleep.” _And I’m also under Felix Felicis_. Draco came to terms that while it wasn’t rape, he was still being dishonest with his intentions- something he worked against every day so he could be a better Malfoy than his father was. Draco picked up her shirt from the floor and tried to hand it to her but she stepped away. “It wouldn’t be right.”

  
“That’s hardly fair.” She crossed her arms and looked away from him, still not taking her shirt.

  
“It’s unfair I’m not taking advantage?” If Draco had any intention of listening to _Felix Felicis_ , he would have shut up then and left, but he didn’t.

  
“I’m coherent! I can,” She hiccuped, “I can consent! I picked my clothes and undergarments when I was sober, didn’t I? This is so embarrassing...” The last part was more to herself than him and when Hermione looked back at him, Draco could see she had tears in her eyes.

  
Draco walked forward and grabbed her hands, choosing to use the confidence the potion allowed him to be honest with her. “Then, I’ll have you when we’re both sober. You’ve been kind to me and I rather not mess that up- especially since we work together.”

  
Hermione stared at him and even through her drunken haze knew he had a point. “Can you sleep here tonight?” It was half of an attempt to get him into her bed as she already knew if Draco agreed he would not touch her anyway. Draco was nothing less than a gentleman it seemed.

  
Draco nodded. “I’ll sleep on the couch-“

  
“No, in here. I promise I won’t start anything.” Hermione bit her bottom lip and batted her lashes in an exaggerated manner to make him laugh. Draco opened his mouth but nothing came out as he was obviously conflicted and looked at the chair where their jackets were. It wasn’t a simple desk chair and looked as comfortable as a chair could to sleep in for a night.

  
“I’ll sleep in the chair.” She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. “Or the couch.”

  
Hermione groaned again as she walked to her walk in closest to change and grab an extra blanket. “Fine!”

  
When she went into the closest, Draco felt the liquid luck start to wear off, leaving him tired. He sat down and had even started to dose off but heard shuffling followed by a loud thump. He got up and knocked on the closet door. “You al’right?” He was rewarded with the sound of her laughter and the door being pushed open a crack.

  
Draco took it as a sign Hermione was descent enough for him to see her and pulled it open to find her now in an oversized T-Shirt on the floor. Draco tried not to think about how amazing and smooth her legs looked as she looked up at him. “I fell.” Hermione half giggled and half snorted causing him to laugh as he reached an arm out to help her up.

  
When Hermione tried to get up, she stumbled into him. “Thank Merlin, you don’t fly woman. You would’ve died before the war even started with how clumsy you are.”

  
She laughed and swatted his arm before allowing him to guide her to her bed. “Shut up, Ferret. I told you I was sloshed outside.”

  
“And they say _I_ was the bully.” Draco pulled the blankets over her and Hermione rolled onto her side so she was facing the chair Draco said he would sleep in.

  
“I have extra blankets for you, I left it in the closet though.” Draco retrieved the blanket from the closest and by the time he sat in the chair, she was nearly asleep. When he sat, she opened her eyes tiredly and pointed to her clock on her night stand between them, time reading 12:02. “Happy birthday.”

  
Draco was surprised she knew about his birthday but before he could ask anything about it, her hand drifted slowly downwards and her breathing deepened, indicating she was asleep.

  
Not long after he followed.

  
\--———  
Hermione woke up several hours later, growing too hot from the alcohol to continue sleeping and before the sun had risen. She didn’t have a hang over, thanks to her only sticking to one type of drink all night and the potion Ginny made her take before going out. _Ginny!_ Hermione got up and quietly tip toed back to the closest where her jeans were with her cell phone still in one of the pockets. Hermione sent a text apologizing for not updating her last night which was surprisingly answered by a call from Ginny.

  
“Why are you up at this time, Gin?” Hermione whispered as she looked around the closet door to make sure Draco was still asleep.

  
“Hermione, do you really want to know what your two best friends do into the wee hours of the morning?”

  
“Ew, no!” Hermione turned away from the door, satisfied to see Draco still sleeping to focus on her conversation.

  
“Of course not!” Hermione heard Teddy in the back ground and figured it was probably Teddy who had Ginny up instead of Harry. “Now how was it?”

  
Hermione didn’t know if she should smile at being able to burst Ginny’s bubble or not. “Nothing happened.”

  
“What do you mean-“

  
“He didn’t want to do anything unless I was sober. Started talking about how he would be taking advantage of me, even though I made my point that I had... Sorta hoped he would come back to my flat.” Hermione bit into her thumb nervously, wondering if that was a good move.

  
Ginny was quiet for a moment and when she spoke, Hermione could practically see her grin through the phone. “I sorta figured. If I hadn’t said anything it would had been Harry who dropped you off yesterday. I think he fancies you, ‘Mione.”

  
Hermione scoffed despite her stomach leaping at the idea. “Fancying someone and respecting someone are two different things.”

  
“I know, that’s why I said _fancy._ Plus, the two are not mutually exclusive.” Ginny laughed and Hermione heard Harry say something in the background. “I have to go, ‘Mione-“

  
“Wait! What do I do?” Hermione looked back out the closest door and watched Draco stir as the sun started to creep in through her window.

  
“Well, what do you want to do?” Ginny was using her mom voice, one she usually only used with Teddy and Hermione rolled her eyes.

  
“You already know, Gin. I just want to screw him and get this little _thing_ I have about him over with. It’s distracting me from work.” Hermione watched Draco as she spoke, taking him in ounce by ounce. She never got to see what was underneath his shirt last night but she had an idea from their sparring practices when his shirts started to cling to his body from the sweat he was producing.

  
“Then you know what to do, just don’t kiss him if that’s _all_ you want... You’re wearing that t-shirt you like to sleep in aren’t you? The one I told you _not_ to wear?” Hermione chose not to answer as that was confirmation enough for Ginny. “Take off your bra and leave your underwear on. He’ll love that- but I really have to go Herm-“

  
“But he’s asleep!”

  
“Then wake him up! He’s bound to have a good way being woken up like that! I’ll see you Monday, love!” Ginny hung up before Hermione could say her own good bye or ask another question.

  
Hermione hated having a friend who knew her so well at times but she slipped her bra off anyway, enjoying the freedom of her nipples on the fabric. She let her ‘C’ cup bra fall to the closet floor as she tip toed to the bathroom, trying to buy time on what she was going to do next. After brushing her teeth and hair, she looked back at Draco, taking the time to take him in; He kept his hair short, but not intensely short like it was in their later years of Hogwarts, more like the length it was in their third year. Hermione noticed that Draco looked too serious in his sleep but she imagined anyone in their year who was still living looked that way now. His perfect complexion had not cracked at all and he was even more chiseled than when he was playing quidditch for Slytherin- something to be expected as Minister Kingsley redesigned the Auror training program to include _a lot_ of intense training on the body and magic. Even Hermione knew she had the better body between her and Ginny who played for the Holly Harpies for a living. She bit her lip as her eyes continued over his torso and over his pants as she felt the familiar stirrings of lust thinking about what was underneath.

  
Before she knew it, Hermione started to walk over with confidence at what she was about to do and what she was wanting to accomplish. The chair she had in her room was probably more suitable for a living room with it’s size but since she did not have a desk in her room, she often read or did her work in the spacious chair. Hermione threw the blanket he had draped over him on to the bed behind her, not wanting to create any trip hazards. Draco stirred feeling the breeze and she quickly straddled him, wanting to wake him with her warmth rather than the chill the blanket left. Draco jumped, confused for a second and she bit her bottom lip, blushing at the thought of the risk she was taking. “Hey.”

  
Draco’s hands went to her hips, trying to shift her away from the budge that had already started to reappear from last night. “I said you needed to sober up, Granger.”

  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and smiled as she pointed to the sun that had risen over the northeast horizon. “I am.”

  
It took him a second to process that Hermione Granger was sober and sitting on his lap but when he did, his hands released their tense hold on her waist and slid down her thighs. _They were was soft as they looked._ He swallowed as he looked up into her eyes. “And this is what you want?” He resisted the urge to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, somethings were more personal than a kiss and he did not want to risk scaring her off if she said yes.

  
She placed her hands on his chest and nodded. _Just don’t snog him._ It was easier said than done as he always had perfect pink lips. Not once did she ever see them cracked or blistered- except from the one time she punched him third year- something that made her grin as Draco sat up to bite her neck. She ground her hips into his- just enough to cause friction and not enough to hurt him. She let her eyes drift closed as she felt his hands slide up the back of her legs, over her bum and onto the small of her back. “I can kiss you anywhere but your lips, right?”

  
“Ye-mmmfph.” In the middle of her reply he had sloppily kissed down her neck and she melted. Hermione gripped the hair above the nape of his neck letting the feel of his body consume her as she realized it had been too long since she had someone touch her. She felt him chuckle at the sound she made when Draco suddenly picked her up, legs still wrapped around him, and carried her over to her king sized bed. He laid her down and this time, he took off his shirt and she stared at him, Hermione’s brown eyes drinking in every detail, including the detail of the scar Harry’s curse left on his chest sixth year. Draco leaned over her, placing his left arm by her head. Seeing one mark on his near perfect skin reminded her of the other and Hermione looked at the inside of his forearm, as he started to lift the hem of her shirt. Draco noticed where her gaze was and started to pull his arm back to switch to the other for support but she grabbed his wrist and wrapped her legs around his torso even tighter so he couldn’t move. She kissed the snake’s head of his Death Mark and looked into his eyes that had darkened with his want for her. “I never blamed you.”

  
They stayed like that for a few seconds letting what she said sink in. Draco would have stayed like that even longer as he was shooken by what she said but she used the opportunity to flip him over and was restraddling him. She pinned his hands above his head, closed her eyes and whispered “Incarcerous.” Her wandless magic was good but not as good as her usual magic. Thin cords bound his hands above his head and he growled.

  
“Dammit, Granger.”

  
“Granger?” She whipped off her shirt and Draco stared at her chest, noticing one pert nipple was pierced. He let his eyes continue to fall to the high waisted thong she had on that had black lace at the edges of it. She placed her hands at either side of his chest on top of the bed so she could control her hip movements. Her eye lids drooped as the friction of his hard cock stimulated her clit. “I think we've known each other long enough that you can call me by my name, _Malfoy_.”

  
He groaned as he watched her. “Cock tease.” He started to fight the ropes and could tell that if he kept it up without her noticing, he would be free.

  
Hermione gave a low laugh and got off of him. He looked at her and she started to undo the button and zipper on his slacks. “You haven't seen a ‘Cock Tease’ yet.” She moved his boxers so all seven inches of his cock was completely free and was leaning towards his belly button. She got close to it so he could feel her breathe on his pulsing member and grinned. “Impressive.” Hermione straddled him again and as soon as her wet spot made contact with his dick he had pushed his hips up towards her by impulse. The action made her breasts jiggle and all he could think was how he no longer wanted her, but _needed_ her.

  
Hermione, too focused on her enjoyment at Draco’s expense, didn't notice him undoing the ropes as she leaned down to create a trail of light bites down his chest and stomach. She let her hair fall over his body to stimulate him in the smallest ways, making his breathing rigid. Finally, when she got down to his dick, she licked the length of it once, enjoying the wimper he gave. “If you said my name, I'd give you what you want... Maybe.” Hermione flashed a grin and got up, still thinking he was bound and turned so he had a perfect view of her ass framed in the lingerie. She intended to do a bit of a dance as she took off her thong but next thing she knew, she had been pinned face down into her mattress. She looked to the left and saw the ropes he broke out of. “Dammit.”

  
This time, Draco laughed as he cast _incarcerous_ , binding her wrists behind her back and propped her legs apart whilst keeping her plump ass in the air “Listen, _Cock Tease_ , that was really cute but it's my turn.” He leaned in close to her face and she thought that he was going in for a chaste snog, but instead he kissed her cheek before moving behind her, where she could no longer look at him comfortably.

  
Draco took a second to look at her. She was in the perfect position of a full spread and the thin underwear sat perfectly between her lips. He had been to many museums all over the world, but nothing had seemed as beautiful as the woman in-front of him. Draco took his dick into his hands and rubbed it against the soaked satin of her thong and enjoyed watching her body lean against his, trying to feel every inch it could. He allowed herself to press against him as he ran his hands down his sides and over her practically bear ass before he slipped his hands under her thong and started to remove them, only to realize it wasn't possible without Hermione getting out of the position she was in- something he didn't want. Draco smirked and ripped them off, if she really minded he would buy her another pair.

  
As the cool air hit her wet spot that her underwear used to be, her back arched into submission, welcoming his cock. Draco smiled but used her restraints to pull her up. “I'm going to ravish you. And I won't stop until you've told me exactly what you want. Do you understand?”He kissed the back of her neck, behind her ears, as he played with her nipples.

  
Hermione moaned and could feel herself getting more and more wet, her thoughts becoming more frazzled as he stayed touching her sensitive spots. “Yes.”

  
“Yes, what?” He had one hand play with the pierced nipple while the other had reached down the front of her and rubbed her lips as a tease. When she only continued her heavy breathing he slipped a finger in between and rubbed her clit once, very lightly. “Yes, _what_?”

  
Hermione’s hips had twitched, her body trying to process how good his fingers felt. “Yes, Draco.”

  
He smiled at hearing his name come from her lips. “Don't move.” He stopped stroking her clit and positioned himself so his head was beneath her, right in between her thighs. “Sit.” She looked down at him, eyes wide as she had never done this before but complied. Draco held on to her restraints with one hand so she could stay propped while he ate her out. He had a method when doing this, and always started out with spelling out his full name with his tongue. He started lightly and made sure his tongue moved in perfect arcs so whomever he was with would get used to the feel of it. By the time Draco had gotten to the “F” in “Malfoy”, Hermione’s hips were involuntary trying to ride his face. Draco wrapped his other arm to the front her body and started to play with her unpeirced nipple.

  
Hermione gasped and looked down, into his eyes. “Fuck...” she whispered, partially out of how amazing he was making her feel and partially as she realized that she did not want this to be a one time thing. Hermione wanted to kiss him and not just taste herself on him but to make _this_ more than personal. Draco locked eyes with her and moaned into her and she melted. She felt herself getting close and tried to wiggle away. “No.” As she wiggled, she gave him enough room to talk and he pulled on her restraints to stop her from wriggling away completely. The hand that was on her breast slid down to her clit so his thumb could make slow circles over it.

  
“I told you I wasn't stopping until you told me what you want.” Draco kept his thumb on her clit as he went back to his lengthy strokes, this time spelling out his signature spells at a slightly faster pace. Hermione blushed and looked away from him. Draco groaned watching how the blush spread over the top of her body as it didn't fully stop at her breasts.

  
“I want you to fuck me.” He made a sound that let her know he was listening and he eased up on her clit so she would not come yet. He closed his eyes and listed to her talk, enjoying the natural cadence of her voice that was heavy with lust. “I want you to make me scream, to make me yell your name but...” she bit her lip and forced herself to look back at him. “Not with your face.” His eyes snapped open and he let go of her wrists. They both moved at the same time, her to get off of him and him to break the cords from her wrists.

  
“What else?” Hermione was saying all of the things she wanted done but he had not heard what he wanted to hear yet.  
She laid down, pulling him on top so Draco was perfectly positioned over her. Hermione’s eyes flicked to his wet, pink lips, then down to his chest. The temptation to kiss him was too much after her earlier realization. “I want you to fuck me so hard that you’ll want to kiss me.” Hermione knew it was a bold statement but she wasn’t a shy person.

  
Draco was caught off guard by that but felt like a bit of a weight had been lifted from his body. He was stupid to think that all he wanted was to screw her when he really just wanted her. He fixed his face into a smirk as he looked down into her eyes that were dilated to the point the black nearly swallowed the brown. “And if I said I already wanted to kiss you, Hermione?” Hermione’s mouth dropped open, followed by her eyes shifting back to his mouth. That was all the encouragement Draco needed as his lips crushed down into hers. When she kissed him back, he allowed his hips to dip so his member teased her opening. When Hermione moaned into his mouth he pulled back, her lower lips between his teeth. Draco locked eyes with her again and asked the question that he should have in the first place. “Have dinner with me?”

  
Hermione gave a sharp intake a breath and smiled. She did not think her true feelings were returned but was more than happy to give her reply. “Yes.” He smiled back at her and kissed her hard, pouring the passion he had in the moment into the kiss. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily and he used that moment to call his wand and cast an anti-conception charm on her torso. Hermione felt the warmth of the charm spread into her then dissolve.

  
Draco positioned himself over her, allowing the tip to finally meet her warm entrance. He looked back up at her, wanting to watch her facial expressions as he entered her. Draco slowly brought his hips in and fought to keep his own eyes open to watch her. If he thought she melted before then he had just watched her turn into liquid. When he had finally reached his entire length he allowed his head to drop into her chest. “Fuck, why are you so tight?” His head snapped up to look at her, her eyes half lidded watching his reaction. “You’re not...?”

  
“No, It’s just been a while.” Hermione blushed but wiggled her hips closer to him, a gentle command to continue. Draco nodded once and slowly pulled back and she sighed from the pleasure as her eyes drifted closed. Draco kept his strokes slow as he wanted to make sure she came. Draco soon built a rhythm and so did their moans. Draco was not sure if he had met her expectations in making her forget her own name but Draco had forgotten his, the only reminder was her repeating it over and over in the pace he set. Her walls were tight and wet, proof that his earlier work had paid off. Draco was biting her neck when she dug the dull edges of her nails into his back and whispered “I’m close” in his ear.

  
Draco pulled back and flipped her on to her side, putting one of her legs over his shoulder. “Me, too.” Draco kept his pace at first as he knew he would now be hitting her womb, hard. Hermione gasped when he was fully inserted but bit her lip, reveling in the pleasurable pain. He picked up speed as her head lolled back. “Look at me.” Hermione complied, at first transfixed at the sight of her dick deep inside her, then she met his grey eyes. Draco then went faster, moaning her name as he felt the tip of his penis hitting her delicate insides. Hermione propped herself on her elbows and pushed back into his every time he thrust into her, doubling the pressure they both felt. Not long after, Hermione had reached an orgasm, screaming his name as he groaned, reaching his own. When he came he slowed his pace to make sure his strokes were deep rather than fast.

  
They stayed like that for a moment, both too sensitive to move. Hermione took her time catching her breath before meeting his eyes. “Draco?”

  
“Yes, Hermione?” Draco was also out of breath, his heart pounding at the climax they had both reached.

  
“Can we get breakfast before you take me out to dinner tonight?” Hermione’s stopped growled at that moment and she looked up at him, smiling.

  
Draco laughed and removed himself, making her gasp. He laid down next to her and kissed her. The kiss involved tongue and he made sure it was slow so she knew his intentions were innocent. Placing a hand on her cheek, he pulled away, leaving his forehead on hers. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and first smut fic. Please Review :)
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/StarryarWrites
> 
> Tumblr: Starryar.Tumblr.Com
> 
> FanFiction.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/~starryar


End file.
